Hi-5 (v.1999)
thumb Hi-5 Austrália (1ª Versão) é uma série de televisão infantil, a série original estreou na Austrália em Janeiro de 1999. Criadas por Helena Harris e Posie Graeme-Evans. Os jovens apresentadores cantam, dançam, ensinam a fazer sons diferentes e contam histórias. A primeira versão contava com 10 temporadas num total de 421 episódios entre Janeiro de 1999 até Dezembro de 2008. Hoje é muito lembrado somente pelo público australiano, todas as temporadas da primeira versão permanece inédita no Brasil. Integrantes thumb|Último ano da 1ª versão, marcou a entrada de Stevie 'Kellie Crawford' antes Kellie Hoggart (1999-2008) Kellie Lynn Crawford é antecessora de Casey Burguess. Assim como sua sucessora, era a responsável por parte das palavras no programa. Junto com a tagarela Tata, debate assuntos variados conforme o tema do episódio. 'Nathan Foley '(1999-2008) Nathan Joel Foley é o antecessor de Stevie Nicholson (na 2ª versão). Ele trabalhava com as formas espaciais, além disso, gosta de cantar, dançar e imitar. 'Charli Robinson' (1999-2008) Charli é antecessora de Casey Burguess no último show da primeira formação do Hi-5 e antecessora de Lauren Brant nos movimentos corporais no programa e sempre era vista imitando os movimentos de animais ou seres da natureza ou praticando exercícios físicos divertidos. Charli cumpriu 10 temporadas em torno de 420 episódios, Assim como os dois integrantes antigos acima. 'Tim Harding' (1999-2007) Tim é o antecessor de Stevie Nicholson que ficou apenas na 10ª temporada e do Tim Maddren desde a 11ª temporada, em relação ao bloco Fazendo Música. Ele ficou 9 anos entre 1999 até 2007 quando sofreu acidente de moto e anunciou a saída após o acontecimento. Foram 374 episódios. 'Kathleen de Leon Jones' (1999-2006) Kathleen é antecessora de Sun Park, cuja responsável pelos quebra-cabeças e desenhos. Ela deixou Hi-5 em 2006, ficando 8 anos num total de 330 episódios e suas três aparições na 9ª temporada em 2007. Kathleen deixou o grupo por licença maternidade, mas reapareceu três vezes, em que estava grávida de Mikayla e no outro episódio, reapareceu segurando ela quando tinha 1 ano que é o fruto dela e do músico Daniel Jones, da banda Savage Garden. Em sua decisão, foi definitivamente substituída por Sun Park. 'Sun Pezzimenti' antes Sun Park (2007-2008) Sun era a sucessora de Kathleen, entrou no Hi-5 em 2006 pelos turnês e sua primeira aparição na Tv com o grupo foi no especial "Abba Mania", quando executou "Take a Chance on Me" do grupo Abba. Ficou apenas duas temporadas, num total de 90 episódios antecedendo Fely Irvine. Ela nasceu no dia 03 de Janeiro de 1981. 'Stevie Nicholson' (2008) Stevie entrou no grupo em Setembro de 2007 quando substituiu Tim Harding depois de ter sofrido um acidente de moto, apareceu nos turnês até a estréia da última temporada da primeira versão em 2008, em que trabalhava com a parte musical. Ele nasceu no dia 30 de Dezembro de 1983 em Sidney, Austrália Quadros do programa *'Apresentação do Tema:' Cada episódio possui um tema que é apresentado depois da abertura do programa. *'Música:' O elenco de Hi-5 apresenta uma música em cada episódio e termina com a mesma no final do programa. *'Formas Espaciais:' Nathan apresenta o quadro de formas espaciais. *'Fazendo música:' Nesse quadro, Tim usa um instrumento para fazer uma canção. *'Palavras:' Tata e Kellie batem um divertido papo usando como tema uma palavra. *'Mexa-se:' Charli faz muitos movimentos e danças em seu quadro. *'Quebra-cabeça e desenhos:' Kathleen faz várias obras com a ajuda de Jup Jup. *'História:' Quatro dos Hi-5 participam como personagens de uma história musical enquanto o outro a narra. Em alguns episódios é narrado pela Tata, enquanto todos os cinco participam como personagens. Curiosidades * Os integrantes não vestiam figurinos específicos para a parte das apresentações musicais ou uniformes coloridos, estavam apaisanos. Porém, cada integrante tinha seu estilo diferente, algumas vezes com um grife do Hi-5. Em alguns quadros, por exemplo, para interpretar os animais, usavam apenas as máscaras. Também utilizam algumas peças como capas, óculos, chapéus, etc... * Na música "Dream On" da 1ª temporada, eles usavam pijamas. * Na música "Robô Número 1" por exemplo, somente os membros femininos ultilizaram uma saia de bailarina clássica em cima da calça para então fazer este número. * Kellie homenageou Carmen Miranda e o Brasil, além de ter dado um "olá" para o público brasileiro. * Originalmente a cada ano possui 9 temas, mas a única diferença foi na temporada de 2004, que teve apenas 6 temas (por semanas). *Já existe o turnê do elenco australiano, foram realizados 13 turnês ao ano, somente em alguns países. Não incluiu os países da América latina, por causa das versões feitas aqui. Tanto que foi exibido a adaptação americana, e o cover oficial do grupo americano esteve fazendo alguns shows no Brasil. *A Primeira música gravada pelo Hi-5 na estréia do programa é "Ready or Not" (Pronto ou Não). Foi regravado em 2003, mas que na 5ª temporada era o 7º tema. Nesta versão citada, o elenco vestiu um figurino similar ao do elenco americano para o clipe de estréia: "Five Senses" (Cinco Sentidos). Na 5ª temporada, Hi-5 chegou a atingir a marca de 200 episódios. As músicas de estréia de ambas versões, fazem parte da 13ª temporada. *A música "L.O.V.E." (ou "Amor sem fim") que veio da 1ª temporada, teve reprise na 5ª temporada. A diferença nas duas versões é que no fim da música ao parar na parte do verso "I love you..." (ou "pra você..." na versão dublada) e as crianças acertam a última metade da música. A única versão dublada para esta canção foi também na 13ª temporada. *Nas temporadas 8 e 9, inclui as músicas da mesma 13ª temporada (além de "L.O.V.E."), como "Wish Upon a Star" (Sua Estrela vai brilhar) e "Wow!" (Incrível). *Nota-se no clipe da música "Let's get to work" (do tema Invenções), no refrão da música em que eles filmam com luzes apagadas, as partes verdes-claras e rosas cujas florescentes são visíveis nos uniformes. Nesse mesmo clipe, estavam fazendo um Moonwalk de Michael Jackson, nota-se que filmou apenas os pés de Kellie e Tim. *Em alguns episódios, no fim de alguns quadros solos, um integrante acha uma caixa que estava escrita "Do not open until Sharing Stories", que significa "Não abra até a Hora da História". *Originalmente a cada ano possui 9 episódios semanais (total de 45), mas a única diferença foi na 6ª temporada, que teve apenas 6 (total de 30). *Na música "Hi-5 base to outer Space" (ou "Hi-5 na base para o Espaço Sideral"), as paredes de apoio onde representavam as bandeiras de estrelas e mãos foram retiradas do cenário, no lugar, estavam as crianças em torno do palco. Tanto que era especialmente para este mesmo número musical. *Já havia relações amorosas nos bastidores, os integrantes Kellie Crawford e Nathan Foley começavam a namorar em 2005 e se casaram em 2007, em Dezembro do mesmo ano, a relação amorosa entre eles havia terminado. *Havia diferenças na abertura e no encerramento das canções temáticas, algumas cenas gravadas foram acresecentadas, no encerramento de "Buried Treasure" (ou "Enterrando Tesouro"), teve algumas cenas engraçadas. *Na canção "Maravilhoso", teve duas apresentações diferentes: na versão depois das boas-vindas, eles estavam dançando. E na versão antes dos créditos, eles estavam com instrumentos musicais. Durante os créditos no encerramento, foi diferente em relação às outras duas versões feitas (a Americana e a Australiana 2ª versão): Ao invés da despedida tradicional em que tocava o tema do programa, foi tocada um bis da canção "Maravilhoso" e as crianças brincam de instrumentos no lugar deles, enquanto alguns integrantes assistiam. *A música "Going Out" (Outside) é embalada de pop-rock moderno. No clipe dela, apareceram os fantoches "Tata" e "Jup Jup". *No clipe da música "Move it" (Mexa-se), o grupo estava acompanhado de cinco crianças de porte médio e cinco de porte pequeno no clipe. Ambos interpretam a incarnação do grupo original em relação aos figurinos. *Hi-5 executou o hit "Take a Chance on Me" do grupo Abba em 2006. Nesta apresentação, estava Sun Park que até-então nova integrante que substituiu Kathleen, enquanto esteve de licença. *Jup-Jup e Tata já apareceram na abertura do Hi-5 na temporada de 2006 à 2008, eles aparecem em um carrinho em torno do piano colorido na parte de trás. *Nas divulgações em video conferência para o turnê Hi-5 Holliday da segunda versão do grupo em 2012, foi inserido no início e no fim, um logotipo da abertura anterior ao atual. *''S''un Park, Kellie Crawford e Nathan Foley deixaram o Hi-5, caracterizando o fim da 1ª versão com o início da 2ª versão do programa em 2009, que é exibido atualmente no Brasil. *Kellie foi a integrante mais velha dos Hi-5 e também foi a única do grupo ao passar da faixa dos 30. Depois que deixou o grupo aos 34 anos. *No especial "It´s a Hi-5 Christmas" de 2003, após terminar a música "Sleigh Ride", tocava no fundo a música "Hi-5 Christmas mix" e depois da tradicional chamada dos integrantes, eles fazem uma mensagem natalina e apresentam o especial. *Dos australianos de nascimento no grupo, há quatro: Nathan, Charli, Kellie e Tim (Harding). Das estrangeiras de nascimento, Kathleen é filipina e Sun é coreana. *''Lauren Brant'' e Tim Maddren integrantes da 2ª versão, cantou um trecho de "Boom Boom Beat" (da 3ª temporada). *Não só nas canções regravadas pelo elenco da 2ª versão, como existem algumas coisas feitas na 1ª versão. *Na história intitulada "Máquina de Viagem", Casey Burgess vestiu o uniforme espacial de Charli Robinson, que foi usada na música "Hi-5 Base to Outer Space", que também apareceu com a fantasia da mesma no quadro de palavras. *Ela também usou a fantasia de gueixa da sua mesma antecessora, além do mesmo songlet. *Na Discoteca de Tata na 2ª versão: Fely Irvine, Stevie Nicholson e Casey Burgess usaram partes do uniforme de "Wish Upon a Star" da 1ª versão.